Veli Hakusho
by liltori
Summary: As human and demons interact and the barrier is taken down.Powerful men an youkai conspire to combine their powers and dictate the three worlds.It's one hundred years in the future and only Yusukue,Kuruma,and Hiei remain.A new hero takes center stage.


Prolouge

It is a hundred years after the young juvenile deliquent turned Spirit Detective Yuskue Urameshi

Embarke on his trials and fierce battles he overcame has changed him

It was from the friendship gaining the "old hag" (his favorite pet name for Genkai) as his

this events force all of us to grow up and go from a person to no attatcht

ments or allegiances to having aquantinces that are more akin to family is tournament and his

tussle with Battles with Sensui involving the Black Chapter which resuleted in his second

one where relized throught avatism Raizen was his father in a complicated

wasn't to hard to except considering his real was absent promises to return to Keiko,his life

long friend and supposed 'love interest'.Least not forget how he got into this whole saving the world

petes sake!He was supposed to be a juvenile the rest of his life!Skip school,smoke,and retu

rn to Atsuko,his absent-minded and alcholic mother (Because she tried even if she was in a drunken

stupor half the one random act of justice set of a sequence of events that led him to becoming

the Spirit Detective of Earth! (At least he got his first kiss from Keiko even if he was a corpse at that

moment their lips made contact!).The son of King Enma,Koenma the leader of Spirit World with the

appearance of a brat with a pacifier and his ferry girl/errand runner Botan gave him a second chance.

However everything has a catch of met some valuable allies and friends on the way.

He formed a friendship with Kuwabara,the carrot toped idiot who used to challenge him to daily fist

met the wise and quiet-like in fact was the human incarnation of the spirit fox

And infamous Makai thief Yoko original plan was to regain strength and flee but fell in

Love with his human met him through his first case where he had to track down him,Hiei and

?.It turned out he only participated in this crime to find a cure for his mother's also

Where he first encountered Hiei.A ruthless cunning fire demon who had a penchant for thievry and

Being cold and callous in getting whate he ironic that through the very fists that made him

Notorious as deliquent with no future or positive outlook helped him form these powerful friendships.

There was also Shizuru,Kuwabara's older cigareete smoking sister;and Yukina,Hiei's sister,a kind

Ice maiden and the love interest of the carrot top oaf mentioned above(As far as Yukina knows however

She knows nothing of her brother to this very day)much to the displeasure of said metioned brother.

They say sometimes your family isn't the one your born with but the one you -the

Brother who you fuss and argue with, but at the end of the day still love,Keiko-that perons who

Been there for you despite whether you deserved that friendship or not,Kurama and Hiei-those

Older uncles who offer you wisdom and encouragement in their own odd way.(In the case of Hiei

Very hard).Koenma-the boss who has inclusion because he take a chance on a punk and changed

His life,Botan that aunt with a eccentric,bubbly personality and eternal to mention

Sizuru,that older wise aunt that brings much needed maturity and rational to the ,with

Her care,concern,and hate of conflict giving a reason for everybody to round together.(They she

Could use a lil backbone! Seriously! There's no need to be that nice! Sheesh!)Then last but not

Least the old hag, no nonsense grandmother that never bites her words but offers

The best advice possible and is all about the advancement of her pupils(Even with her Spartan-like

Method of training) and has that love behind every word wheter it be praise or criticism.(In Yusuke's

Case criticism more than not!).However,things change,and now the former Spirit Detective sits

Musing over these memories and good him its like their all melded together like wet paint

In the same as he recalls and remembers them the result is brand new color in its entirety

That represents the beauty of have succeded him as Spirit Guardian and written their own

same Mazukou blood that allowed him to save human society from Sakyo and Sensui

Intentions of releasing demons into his world has been his 's had to watch Kuwabara,

Keiko,Shizuru,his mother,Kurama's mother, and many other "mere mortals" (the words disgust and

Taste bitter to him) passa away into the has drifited away from the human world

Almost completely aside from his duty and checking on Yukina (He has sunken into despair at the

Loss of her friends).When of duty,he could usualy be caught spending time with Mukuro or sparring with

And focusing on his increasing his fighting saddened at his mother's death decided

To mentor Shura-Yomi's son- into becoming a proper ruler when he inherited his dad's kingdom.

He was more Yoko than Kurama now since his mother passed humanity felt hollow without

Her dad and brother could make fine without him for Koenma and Botan they

Were still busy as ever with the affairs of the three worlds.(George went along for the ride of course)

As for him this left him in a dark,desolate, place filled with the only way to drown out

The harsh reality of his lonliness to seek stronger opponents to fight and test his abilities

Demons and human interaction increasing his ramen stand was a success but to much of a reminder of

The the petal of a beautiful rose whose beauty used to take your breath ,his

Story had been is just his way of accepting that the book his reading and living day-to-day

Isn't about him.A new protaganist has been chosen to deal with the problems these poltergists provide.

He's not taking center stage anymore and the stoplight is no longer on him.I guess he could always do

Like the old hag he thought with a somone to pass his power along story isn't about

Him the year 2103 B.C. and the location is a hospital somewhere in central is

Where a star is born, a prophecy begins, and where avatism combined with the conclusion of a pregnacy

Presents a new Spirit Guardian.

Spirit World Office

"Koenma!Koenma!KOENMA SIR!"yelled a blue orge."You can't sleep the three world's are in a

Crisis and there's lts of paperwork to get done!".Groggy and tired from the grueling work schedule

And constant meetings on the affairs and atrocities plauging the three worlds the young head of

Spirit World found himself tired and in desperate need of rest."You dumb orge!" said Koenma "Can't

You see I need rest!Im no good to the world dead and sleep deprived!"said the infant like ruler of the

Spirutal realm."Have you contacted 'him' yet?"inquired the toddler."Yes,but he replied that he'll only

Rendevouz in this specific location." "Hmmmmmm,"Koenma pondered."A Very strange location to meet

Up at indeed. This territory is in the heart of where the most sinister savage-like, foul

Tempered appariations roam he's the only one I know who surpasses Genkai in her

Knowlede and reliance on is also the expertise on prophesy,symbology, and interlinking its

Relativity to the three worlds with wisdom far beyond the years of any other is the Originator

Of Reikai 'Gaisu'.A man lost in the historical context and whose very existence became

Of being passed on or even relayed through folklore stories or is a fierce believer in the

Assilimation of demons into human feel that they could be interwoven into the web of the

Human world and strengthen the threads that held civilization father,the former King Enma

However had no such philosophies conflicted completely and in the end he wandered into

The deepest depths of Makai never to be seen from was said that his fighting style was ferocious

And S class demons such as the Muzokou of that time trembled and had the feeling of

Trepidation creep up on him in 's said that his loyal discples and followers along with him

Laid the foundation for the Spirit World Special Corps my father had in place. Whatever it is that has

Moved him to meet us and communicate must be important. For with his mastery of the Reikai he could

Live another fifty-years isolated in these dark depths of demon world." Explained the deity. "Sigh.I beg

For a Yusukue Urameshi I've been making to many personal visits not to mention getting

'hands on' dealing with troublesome affairs such as these."

Raizen's Territory

You know how sometimes nostagia jus hits you with that wave of kind of nostalgia that

Makes you sick because something triggered those memories you thought you blockaded?Yet the start

Moving in constant motion,crashing, and collidin like inner-city find yourself grippin onto

Reality hoping it can be that proverbial redlight bringing it to a halt so you can gain

One used to emotinal extremes like this let's just say the former Spirit Detective was in a state of shock.

Then again that's to much of a understant for a all come rushin make to

Mixed into a kaledioscope of color that gave him the dizziness of vehement first time he

Encountered his 'father',and the explaination of how avatism had allowed him to becom part youkai.

Which in a way gave him a major boost as far as ,he lost half of his humanity and there

Was always that hollow feeling he had when he realized he no longer had a heart that beats."This place

Sure likes real 'spiffy'" the former detective was sarcasm because in fact 'hellhole' fit the

Place to the 'T'.It seemed more like ancinet ruins resembling those of history musuems then a palace

Befitting a Makai king."Anywho!HEY OLD MAN!COME OUT HERE!YOU LAZY BASTARD!" he exclaimed.

Soon the spectral spirit like projection of the former demon lord materialized out of thin air."So you

Decided to start sulking like worthless women huh?I thought you had started growing genitals when you

.Pathetic." murmured Raizen."HEY OLD MAN!SHUT THE HELL UP!I HAD TO WATCH ASLMOST

EVERYONE PERSON I CARED ABOUT CROAKED!I'VE HAD TO SUFFER AND LIVE THROUGT ALL OF IT!SO

SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the emotional young man rebuttled."Listen," Raizen started catching Yusuke's

're not here just to 's a reason Koenma still has you on has you

Roaming needs someone to do crisis control,make sure everything doesn't get out of a hand.

Plus…..You are the one who will guide the Spirit Guardian of prophecy along his journey when he

Strays from his path.

Hospital in Central Japan

"Push !Push!He's almost here!...I see the head!Push!"."Im trying!" said the women in

Labor."Just a lil more…"instructed the doctor as she proceeded to give it one last great effort to eject

The young infant from her bosom."Aaaahhhhhhhh!" as she deliverd the bundle of blessing from her

Bosom into the hands of the obgyncologist."Congratulations ma'm you have a beautiful baby boy!"

The women simplied stared there for a moment.A feeling of awe envelopin her in a warmth like a

Blanket on a chilly winter may be a young women of twenty one years fresh out of college

With no family,few friends,and a broken relationship with the if she could give this bundle

Of joy just a little bit of the jovial feeling she felt right It'd all be worth it she thought with a

Smile.

Raizen's Territory

"The Spirit Guardian" the former demon royalty started,"is a child of prophecy said to restore and retain

Balance between the three worlds when we encountered an upheaval such as the one we are in

Is said it is where past shall met present and make the is on his way to rondevouz with

The 'Master Gaisu' as we is the originator of 'Reikai'.Without him those who have utilized the

And masterd the Spirit Wave wouldn't even was said to make even S class denizens of demon

World cower and cringe at the mention of his 's up to you and him to protect and train the

Young child so that when the moment comes he's Spirit Detective took all of this in as his

Mind formed many this old bastard serious?What the hell do I have to do with this?Just

Where in the hell do I find this brat? "I already know what kind of questions a slacker like would

Conjure child is being conceived as we 'll be surprised to know that through

Avatism he has continued our Gaisu will hone his spiritual energy and in time the

Avatism will kick in,"he grined"That's where you come in,and as for the childs name its…"

Hospital

"I think I'll call him Ganosuke," the young mother said with a smile looking down at her little angel,

"Ganosuke Veli!My little guardian!"


End file.
